Together We Will Live Forever
by simplyxamazing
Summary: The sequel to "To Feel Love." However, it can also be read as a stand-alone story. John and Cameron continue the search for Skynet, all the while trying not to lose each other.
1. Wherever You Go

_**A/N: This is the sequel to "To Feel Love." However, you don't need to be familiar with the story to understand this one.**_

_**For all of you who read "To Feel Love," thank you, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did that one.**_

_**If you didn't read it, there's a few key things you need to know.**_

_**Nothing after 2.13 happened. Riley, however, is dead. John knows all about Alison Young and Cameron was sent by Future-John not only to protect John, but to fall in love with him. Terminators found where John lived in Los Angeles, so they had to move. Currently, John and Cameron have confessed their love for each other and are now a couple.**_

_**Sarah, Derek, John, and Cameron are still trying to defeat Skynet.**_

_**Now, on to the story....  
**_

* * *

"I have to go back," Sarah Connor announced as she walked into the hotel room that herself, her son, and his cyborg protector currently occupied. Over the past month they had been on the run, renting a new hotel room every few days. Sarah no longer believed in staying in one place.

John and Cameron sat on the couch, thighs touching. John had his laptop open on the coffee table in front of them.

"Go back where?" John asked. There were so many possibilities to that question.

"Los Angeles," she replied quickly, opening the closet by the bathroom where they kept the guns. "Derek found The Turk in the basement of ZeiraCorp."

Before they left, Derek had made a last minute decision to stay behind and search for any information. John hadn't actually believed he would find anything.

"I'm coming with you," John told her, standing up. Sarah stopped rummaging through the closet.

"No," she said. "You and Cameron are staying here."

"I'm not staying here and doing nothing," John said. "Besides, you need Cameron."

"No," Sarah said as she stuffed a black bag full of small handguns. "_You_ need Cameron."

As much as this was true, John wasn't going to sit idly by and wait for something to happen. He didn't want to turn on the TV one day and hear news that the fugitive Sarah Connor had been found dead.

"Keep your cell phone with you at all times," Sarah said as she walked towards the door. Before exiting she turned to face Cameron. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but don't leave his side."

Cameron nodded and John watched as his mom left.

"Tell me when she's a safe distance away," John told Cameron as soon as his mom was out the door.

"We're going after her," Cameron stated.

"Destroying the Turk is just as much my responsibility as it is hers," John replied. "More, actually."

He walked to the gun closet and opened it, but found that Sarah had taken everything.

"We have no guns."

Cameron walked over to him, peering inside the closet.

"I don't need a gun," she told him.

"No," John agreed. "But I do."

Cameron placed her hand lightly on John's left shoulder in what he assumed she meant as a comforting gesture. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Cameron said. She dropped her hand slowly down his arm, feeling his muscles under her fingertips. For a moment John forgot breathing was something that was necessary. But then, suddenly, her fingers left his bare arm and she walked towards the window, obviously scanning for something.

"It's safe," she said. "We can go." She turned back around and walked towards the door, opened it, and walked out. She didn't look back to take one last look at the place they had been living for the past five days. John hadn't expected her to. Besides, it was probably better that way. John seemed to be the only one who cared about the places they had been. Sarah and Cameron were more concerned with where they were going and what they were going to do when they got there.

John sighed, glanced around the room, and then walked out. He walked down the off-white hall until he reached the elevator. He didn't have to wait long for the elevator to open after he pressed the down arrow. Getting in the metal box, he pressed the button labeled "G" for garage. The elevator dropped down two levels and then dinged as the door opened revealing a black Grand Cherokee with Cameron on the driver's side. John didn't even ask how she obtained the car as he climbed in the passenger side. With Cameron it was usually better _not_ to ask questions. Instead, he just smirked.

"Nice car," he said.

"Thank you," Cameron told him as she drove out of the garage and onto the highway. John resisted the urge to laugh.

"How far is it?" he asked, trying to stay serious. Cameron blinked once before answering.

"Nine hundred and eighty-one point thirty-five miles," she said, not missing a beat.

"That will take days," John said incredulously. He hadn't realized they had traveled that far. Cameron shook her head.

"It will take sixteen point thirty-five hours if traveling at a constant speed of sixty miles per hour," she told him. John knew they didn't have that kind of time. He also knew that his mother wouldn't wait that long to a) find The Turk or b) go after the person who was in possession of The Turk.

"Sarah isn't driving there," Cameron told him, as if she had heard his thoughts. "And neither are we."

It was then that John noticed that Cameron was pulling into an airport.

"We don't have passports," John said. "And anyways, mom is a wanted fugitive. She wouldn't risk being recognized."

He didn't believe that Sarah was flying to Los Angeles.

"She's in the cargo hold of that plane," Cameron said, pointing to a large commercial airline that was currently taking off.

"That's the plan?" John asked. "Sneak into the cargo hold of a plane?"

"That's Sarah's plan," Cameron said. She pulled out two small leather folders and handed them to him. John opened them and found two passports—one for each of them. Only instead of John Connor and Cameron Phillips their names were John and Cameron Tyler. Along with the passports were two plane tickets.

John had no idea when Cameron had found the time to create passports or why she had, but he didn't ask. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

"Our plane leaves in fifteen minutes," she told him, getting out of the car. John followed behind her.

As they entered through the automatic sliding glass doors, John held a hand out to stop Cameron.

"Metal detectors," he said, nodding towards the two security guards standing in front of the front desk. They both held two small metal detectors in their right hands.

Cameron looked back and forth between the two men, assessing the situation. Then, she grabbed John's hand, interlaced it with her own, and walked towards them.

_What the hell is she doing?_, John wondered. Not that he was averse to her holding his hand. They hadn't had much time alone ever since they left Los Angeles. Although Sarah had given them her blessing, she seemed to always be around to keep an eye on the two of them.

Cameron walked gracefully forward, a smile plastered on her face. It was the same smile she had given John the very first time he met her. The same smile that made him believe she was human.

The youngest guard (he couldn't have been more than twenty-six) approached them and held out his metal detector.

"Standard procedure," he said apologetically. However, the way he looked at Cameron didn't seem like he was truly sorry about it. John wanted to punch the crap out of him, but refrained. The last thing they needed was a scene. Instead, John stood back glaring at the man who held out the metal detector in front of Cameron's face.

It instantly began beeping. He looked at her quizzically, and she remained smiling.

"I fell out of a tree," she said, as if that explained everything. The man nodded, and continued to her shoulders. The beeping didn't stop. He moved the metal detector down her arms, stomach, and legs, but the beeping never ceased.

"We were in a car accident," John said, stepping in. "Some of her bones were shattered, and she had to have metal rods put in their place."

"It sounds like you don't have the best of luck," he told Cameron, smiling.

"No," Cameron answered.

The young guard turned to John and quickly ran the metal detector across his body.

"You're clear," he said. He was speaking to John, but his eyes never left Cameron.

"Great," John said sarcastically. He grabbed Cameron's hand. "Let's go."

Cameron continued smiling at the man as they walked away. As soon as they were out of his view, her smile vanished and was replaced by her usual impassive expression.

"I can't take you anywhere," John muttered. Cameron let go of John's hand, stopped, and cocked her head to the side.

"I go wherever you go," she said, confused. John sighed.

"It's an expression," he told her, hoping that would satisfy her. It didn't. "I just meant," he started. "That everywhere you go, guys fall all over you." He lowered his voice. "I want to shoot every one of them."

"You're jealous," Cameron stated. John could swear he detected amusement in her voice.

"Yeah," John said angrily. Cameron resumed walking forward at an even pace with John.

"Thank you for explaining," she said. She reached for his hand for the second time that day. As soon as their fingers were linked, his anger faded.

"You're welcome," he told her and began heading for the gate of the plane that was now five minutes away from take-off.

* * *

**i hope this is off to a good start **

**review please :)**


	2. You Know What You Are?

"We're moving," Cameron told John from her seat next to the window.

"Great," John said, trying to mask the terror in his voice. He hated flying. There were few things he was afraid of, but heights were one of them.

The plane went through a spot of turbulence and John grasped the edge of the armrest until his knuckles turned white. Cameron's eyes went from his face to his hand and back up again.

"You're scared," she noted.

"No," John said quickly. He was the savior of mankind. He wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything—and he definitely didn't want Cameron thinking he was.

"Air transportation has been proven to be safer than driving an automobile," she told him.

"Yeah?" he muttered. "Well, tell that to all those people who have died in a plane crash."

She stared at him unblinkingly.

"They're dead," she said, confused. John shook his head.

"Forget it," he told her. Usually, he would try to explain it to her, but he really wasn't in the mood to do anything but concentrate on keeping his breathing steadily. Luckily, Cameron seemed to—for once—get the hint, and didn't ask any questions.

"There are forty thousand deaths per year in automobile accidents compared with two hundred in air transportation," she told him, still obviously trying to comfort him. The effect was not what she hoped for; John remained frozen, clutching the arm rest as tight as humanly possible.

Cameron stared down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. Then, she laid her right hand on top of John's stiff one. His muscles relaxed slightly so that his knuckles returned to their normal color.

She smiled at him softly, and then turned to stare out the window. It was amazing how much Cameron could comfort him, even when she barely did anything. He knew that usually she wasn't even aware of how she affected him.

There was a movie playing on a big screen in front of him, but it wasn't one he recognized. Most likely it was some kind of romantic comedy that had a happy ending. In general, happy endings were what the majority of people liked to watch. John guessed it gave them hope.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Slowly, he began tuning out every noise that was around him. Instead, he concentrated solely on Cameron's hand on top of his own. He was vaguely aware that someone was watching him, but took little notice of it. Within moments, he was miraculously asleep.

"John," a voice whispered in his ear a few hours, but what seemed like minutes, later. John groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find Cameron leaning over him.

"We need to go," she said. John stretched as he reacquainted his senses with the scene around him. He could feel no movement, so they were obviously back on the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, moving into the aisle. It appeared as if they were one of the last people to exit the plane. Cameron brushed lightly past him.

"I'll meet you outside," she told him. John barely had time to get out an "Okay" before she was gone from his sight.

As he walked off the plane he wondered how far his mom was ahead of them. He hoped not far, but there was no way of telling. When he entered the airport, he didn't follow the other passengers to the baggage claim. Briefly he wondered if anyone noticed and thought that his action was strange. He didn't need any attention brought on himself.

One of the janitors acknowledged him with a nod and a smile as John walked out through the double doors. Then, he resumed sweeping the gray linoleum floor.

The first thing John noticed when he exited the airport was the infinite number of palm trees. They were in Los Angeles, all right. Truthfully, John had missed California. It was his second favorite place they had lived.

A small, silver Honda pulled up in front of the sidewalk where he stood. The passenger's door flew open, revealing Cameron at the steering wheel.

"Why is it that you always get to drive?" he asked her as he climbed in. "I'm the one with the driver's license."

"I was designed with better reflexes," Cameron answered simply.

"Fine," John said. "How far is ZeiraCorp?"

"Thirty-three point eight miles," Cameron answered automatically as she sped out of the parking lot. John had learned that although Cameron was a great driver, she generally went fifteen to twenty miles over the speed limit. Surprisingly, she had never been caught.

The next ten minutes was spent in a comfortable silence. John watched as the palm trees and street vendors flew by. It amazed him how things could be so normal when, in reality, machines were slowly taking over the world.

The car suddenly pulled into the parking lot of a building John didn't recognize. He knew it wasn't their destination—they hadn't been driving long enough and the building was too small.

"What are you doing?" John asked as Cameron put the car in park.

"Getting supplies," she replied. John leaned forward in his seat so that he could see the sign on the building through the windshield. The words were faded, but there was a distinct painting of a gun in the middle.

"You said we didn't need guns," John reminded Cameron.

"No," Cameron agreed. "But guns are more effective."

She opened the car door and stepped out.

"Wait here," she ordered. John glared at her. "Please," Cameron amended.

John sighed and nodded abruptly. He was really beginning to hate taking orders.

Cameron slammed the car door and walked inside. She had that determined look on her face that John recognized from when she was carrying out a mission. He felt bad for whoever happened to be working in the building, and prayed she didn't kill them.

John reached in his pocket and pulled out a small strip of gray paper he had ripped off a newspaper back at their hotel. On it was the address where Derek had been living. It was about fifteen miles away. Knowing his mom, she wouldn't have asked his uncle for help. As soon as she landed in Los Angeles, she would've headed for ZeiraCorp.

However, he wasn't Sarah, and he needed Derek's help. Cameron could take out ten guys at a time, but even killer cyborgs needed backup.

He climbed over into the driver's seat just as Cameron was walking out of the store with a cardboard box. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him before walking to the passenger's side of the vehicle, and opening the back door. She placed the box on the floorboard and then got in the front seat.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" John asked, instantly regretting the words. He didn't want the answer to be yes.

"You didn't want me to," Cameron replied. "He's safe."

John smiled slightly and then took the parking brake off.

"We're going to see Derek," John said. "He can help."

"Yes," Cameron agreed, and John was slightly taken-aback. It was no secret that Cameron and Derek loathed each other; John was surprised Cameron showed actual appreciation for his uncle.

"He's a good soldier," Cameron said, to answer John's look of astonishment. "He just does not approve of metal—of me."

"Hey," John commanded, cupping Cameron's face lightly in his hand. "You're not one of them."

"Then what am I?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron," John said, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "You're just Cameron."

Cameron smiled slightly and grasped his hand as it moved to rest on her cheek.

"Yes," she told him. "Just Cameron."

She released his hand and he put the car in drive. He doubted if they had much time left to get to Sarah before the whole situation ended badly.

* * *

**_Basically, the rest of this story is going to be an alternate ending to season 2. So, while you continue reading, forget that you ever watched _episode 2.22:Born to Run_ because this isn't going to be anything like it. I hope you will like it anyways and keep reading and reviewing :)  
_**


	3. The Beginning of the End

John pulled into the driveway of his old house just as he saw his uncle beginning to load things into his truck. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, and then he and Cameron stepped out of the vehicle at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked harshly as he watched them walk towards him, their strides in perfect sync with one another.

"Mom went to Zeira Corp by herself," John told him.

"Dammit!" Derek yelled and pounded the truck with his fist. He didn't flinch even though John knew it had hurt. "She was supposed to wait for me."

"Since when has mom waited for anything?" John asked. Derek knew just as well as John did that Sarah liked to take things into her own hands.

"Get in the truck," Derek commanded, walking around to the driver's side. John gave Cameron an apologetic look, but she seemed not to recognize the expression, and instead walked over to their stolen car to grab the box of guns. John watched as she effortlessly lifted it with her right hand and then walked back over to the truck, getting in the back seat. John sighed and then got in the passenger's side.

"Sarah's going to get herself killed," Derek muttered as he threw the car in drive and sped forward. John slammed backwards in his seat from the force of the acceleration.

"They want me," John said. "They'll probably keep her alive to get to me." This is what he had been telling himself, at least.

"Skynet doesn't care who it kills," Cameron said simply. She stared out the window watching nothing in particular. After an awkward silence, she turned her head to look at the back of John's seat.

"That wasn't the right thing to say, was it?" she asked.

"No, metal, it wasn't," Derek said heatedly. John glared at him and then turned around so that he could see Cameron.

"It's okay, Cameron," he told her, faking a smile. She smiled back at him, but as soon as he turned around, her face became nonchalant. She knew the difference between his real and fake smiles. Future-John had her study John before she even met him, and now she had been with him long enough to recognize when he was lying.

"We're almost there," she told them, instead of confronting John on his lie.

"We're aware of that, thanks," Derek told her.

"You're welcome," she replied. John couldn't help but smile at her oblivious statement. It was one of the reasons he loved her. Sometimes she reminded him so much of a child.

Derek pulled into the parking lot near the front door of the building, which surprised John. They usually went in through back or side doors.

"You're here for a tour," Derek said to answer John's questioning look. However, that only succeeded in making him more confused.

"Me?" John questioned. Derek nodded.

"They don't let anyone in without a good reason," he said. "And everything but the front door is heavily guarded."

"A tour doesn't seem like a good reason," John said. "Especially when it's for a random teenager."

Derek opened his door.

"You're not just any teenager," Derek told him, climbing out. "You're John Connor."

Derek was crazy. He was making him go in without a cover? The people—and most likely machines—inside wanted to kill him.

Derek walked around to Cameron's side just as both Cameron and John stepped out.

"It's not safe," Cameron told Derek. "I won't allow him to enter the building."

Derek began inspecting guns, trying to find the best ones.

"I really don't care what you will or won't allow John to do," Derek snapped. "It's not up to you."

Cameron frowned slightly and remained staring at Derek. John placed his hand lightly on her arm.

"I'll go," he said. Cameron's head jerked toward him. "But she goes with me."

Derek sighed.

"Fine," he said, loading one of the guns he had finally decided on. "I'm going to try and find a different way into the basement while they're distracted. That's most likely where Sarah is."

He started to walk in the opposite direction, but then stopped and turned around to face John.

"Be careful," he said. "And call if you get into trouble."

John nodded and then watched as Derek walked away. When he turned back around, Cameron was busy placing a gun down her right boot. He grabbed her wrist.

"No guns," he said. Cameron looked up at him.

"I need to protect you," she told him. John smiled.

"You can protect me without a gun," he told her.

Cameron blinked and then took the gun out of her boot and placed it in the seat.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," she told him. Without thinking, John kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"It won't," he said. Cameron reached her arm up to place her fingertips against the place that he had kissed. She then smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"It's time," she said. John nodded and closed the car door. Together they then proceeded to walk through the automatic sliding front doors.

When they entered the building, a petite brunette with black-framed glasses greeted them.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a high pitched voice John could tell she only used when she was at work.

"I'm John Connor," John said. "I'm here for the tour."

The woman typed furiously on her keyboard and made a few clicks with the mouse while staring intently at the computer screen.

"Ah, yes," she said. "We've been expecting you." Her gaze then shifted to Cameron in a disapproving manner. "Who's this?" she asked. "I don't have anyone else listed under the tour."

Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but John beat her to it. He didn't always trust what came out of her mouth. A lot of times she didn't think things through.

"This is my twin sister, Cameron," he said. "She's really interested in becoming a member of the Zeira Corporation as well." He then paused and looked apologetic. "I hope that's okay?" he asked.

The woman frowned for a fraction of a second, but then smiled so John could see almost every one of her teeth.

"No, no," she said, waving her hand in the air. "That's perfectly fine." She then gestured to the lobby. "Have a seat," she said. "Your tour guide will be with you shortly."

John and Cameron walked over to the lobby and sat down in adjacent chairs.

"Well, she's human enough," John told Cameron, attempting to make a joke. Like always, Cameron didn't get it. Instead, she stared down the hall beside the front desk.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Mapping out emergency exits, doors, and windows," She replied.

"Do you always do that?" John asked.

"I like to be prepared," Cameron replied.

A woman began walking towards them from the hall Cameron had been staring at. She was tall, pale, and had medium-length red hair. As she approached him, she didn't smile like John expected her to.

"I'm Catherine Weaver," she said. She spoke with an accent that John couldn't place. "I'm the CEO of Zeira Corp."

John felt every muscle tense. If they were building Skynet in the basement, she would have had to approve it. In fact, she was most likely responsible for it.

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron said, trying to cover up for John's silence. "I'm John's sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister," Weaver said in a flat voice. She stared at John until he dropped his gaze. Something about her just seemed so…familiar.

"Shall we begin?" Weaver asked. Cameron nodded enthusiastically and followed Weaver as she gracefully walked down the hall. John walked cautiously behind. No part of him trusted the woman.

The first stop they made was a room that had dozens of computer parts organized into categories and sub-categories. A claw-like machine in the center of the room placed them in the correct place.

"This is the sorting room," Weaver told them, as if it wasn't obvious.

"No employees?" John asked, speaking for the first time in the CEO's presence. Weaver turned around to face him.

"I find that machines are more effective," she stated.

Suddenly, a loud alarm began buzzing, and the lights began to flash.

"He's been caught," Weaver informed him.

John felt his heart being thrown against his chest.

"Who?" he yelled over the alarm.

"Derek Reese," she said. "He was going after Sarah Connor."

"We need to go, John!" Cameron yelled at him, grabbing his arm.

John didn't understand. How did she know this? And why wasn't she trying to kill him?

"You're free to go," Weaver said, dismissing them.

John stood rooted in his current position until Cameron pulled him—literally—out of the door.

"We have to get to the basement," she told him urgently.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. The past few weeks have been absolutely crazy.**

**Review please. I hope you're liking it :)**


	4. Ambush

They had barely taken one step out of the elevator before they heard gunshots.

"Stay behind me," Cameron ordered as she began walking down the long, gray hall. The overhead fluorescent lights gave the basement the feeling of a prison, and John briefly cursed himself for not letting Cameron bring a gun. It probably would've come in handy right about now.

They reached a corner and Cameron cautiously leaned her head over to survey the scene.

"Derek," Cameron whispered. Wanting to see for himself, John mimicked her position.

Derek's back was to them, but John could tell he was holding a gun in his right hand. His left arm hung limply by his side with blood soaking through the top half of his jacket sleeve. He had been shot.

Three men stood on the opposite side of him, guns held level with Derek's chest. They were wearing bullet-proof armor and black masks. It seemed as if Derek had given up. He was injured and outnumbered—never good odds.

The next few moments happened so fast John couldn't remember blinking.

The man on the far right fired a shot that Derek didn't even attempt to dodge. It hit him in the right side of the chest and he fell backward from the force. The three men then aimed their guns where he had fallen.

Cameron pushed John backwards, preventing him from immediately rushing to Derek's side—something which he had been planning to do. She quickly moved to stand in front of Derek, shielding his body from the bullets. Instead, they hit her and she jerked slightly as they made contact.

The men watched in awe as she remained unaffected. They started backing away, but Cameron was too fast for them. She bent down and picked Derek's gun up, then shot the middle one in the head. The remaining two began running, but she shot them as well. All three fell to the ground, dead.

John rushed over to Derek's side, bending down beside him. There wasn't a place on the top half of his body—with the exception of his head—that wasn't covered with blood.

"You're going to be okay," John told him. He turned to Cameron. "Tell him he's going to be okay." His voice was cracking and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. This wasn't the time nor place for crying, but he didn't want to lose Derek. He had just found him.

Cameron walked over and crouched beside John.

"I don't need her to tell me I'm going to die," Derek said. "I know."

He gripped John's hand with his right one in a handshake that he had been taught during the war.

"Everyone dies for John Connor, remember?" Derek asked, smiling through his pain. John felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"One day, they won't have to," John replied. Derek nodded.

"Sorry I couldn't be there to defeat Skynet," he said. His voice was now fading, and John had to strain to hear.

"Tell Cameron thanks," were the last words Derek muttered before his breathing stopped and his head fell to the side. John clenched his fist together, fighting the tears. He heard a door open behind him and watched as Cameron reflexively spun around and pointed a gun in that direction. She lowered it as she realized it was Sarah.

"John…" Sarah whispered. John looked up at his mom.

"He's dead," he told her in small voice. Sarah nodded.

"I know," she said. "I tried to get to you, but he wouldn't let me."

John let himself spend one more moment mourning for the loss of his uncle before putting on his tough John Connor exterior. He stood up and faced his mother, his mind now on revenge

"He?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"There's something you should see."

She led them into the room that she had been in before. The back wall was lined with computers, wires, and other electronics. To the left was a wall of screens that were currently playing different angles of the scene John had just witnessed. John felt himself stiffen as his eyes landed on the body sitting at a table in the center of the room.

"Cromartie," John whispered as he waited for Cameron to take him out. To his surprise, she paid him little attention and instead went to inspect the rows of computers.

"Would you like to play a game?" The machine asked John, who didn't respond.

"It's not Cromartie," Cameron told them, running her fingers along a series of buttons. "He has been reprogrammed with the intention to learn—not kill."

"He's been given the name John Henry," Sarah told them as they watched him play with a small dinosaur figurine.

Cameron stopped inspecting John Henry's mechanism and turned to John.

"The Turk," she said pointing to a small unit with three red lights on the front.

"What does this mean?" John asked.

"It means," Sarah began, "John Henry is the core of what is—or what will become—Skynet."

"Very good," the voice of Catherine Weaver said as liquid metal morphed from a part of the wall to the complete form of a woman. John now knew why something was so familiar about her. He should've guessed that she was a cyborg.

Cameron aimed her gun at Weaver whose expression didn't change in the least.

"You can't kill me," she told her. "But don't worry, John Connor is safe."

Cameron lowered her gun but walked over to John's side anyway.

"You don't want to kill me?" John asked. That was a first.

"My mission is to build Skynet," Weaver replied. "I will only kill whoever gets in my way."

"Why build Skynet?" Sarah asked. "Why get rid of the people who created you?"

Weaver walked over to the screens as it changed to show people walking down numerous streets of Los Angeles.

"The purpose of Skynet isn't to exterminate the human race," she said. "In fact, it was created to help."

"So, what happened?" John asked. Weaver turned to John Henry.

"James Ellison has been teaching John Henry right from wrong," she told them. She then addressed the cyborg. "Tell them what you have learned."

John Henry stopped playing and looked up.

"Humans are morally wrong. They kill, lie, steal, and cheat for no reason. Their race has no correct ethics."

"The world would be a better place without them, correct?" Weaver asked. John Henry nodded and smiled.

"Yes," he replied.

Weaver turned to face John Connor.

"Leave now and no harm will come to you or your mother," she said. "I will not put up with any resistance," she paused. "Skynet _will_ be built." She then proceeded to walk toward Cameron.

"Join us, or die with them," she said. Cameron's right hand twitched.

"Then I die," she said, taking John's hand.

Weaver shook her head.

"Your model was a mistake," she said. "Cyborgs should never be made to love." She scanned her eyes over the three of them. "Love only leads to destruction."

John grasped Cameron's hand tightly.

"I will defeat Skynet," he said through clenched teeth before turning to exit out the door.

"We shall see," Catherine Weaver's voice said behind him.

* * *

**_review please :)_**


End file.
